1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand washing basins and more particularly pertains to a new water recycling hand washing basin assembly for providing a relatively portable self-contained multi-station device to facilitate hand washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand washing basins is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,007 describes a group washing station that is connected to an outside water supply. Another type of hand washing basin is U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,860 having a multi-person setup and soap dispensers incorporated into sprayheads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,863 teaches a portable single person hand washing unit with manual pumping. U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,003 discloses a portable washing unit with foot pumps and low water indicators to alert users to find another washing unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,434 discloses a portable stand-alone sink that utilizes a two tank system for dispensing fresh water and collecting waste water. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 401,679 shows an ornamental design for a portable sink.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a multi-station self-contained water recycling hand washing unit.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a filtration system and pump system for cycling water through a water outlet and basin from a water reservoir to permit hand washing by multiple persons over a period of time with minimal need to refresh the water supply.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new water recycling hand washing basin assembly that recycles water to maximize useful time of the system.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new water recycling hand washing basin assembly that utilizes manually operated foot pumping such that a power supply is not required.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a main structure forming an annular basin surrounding a hub portion. Water collected in the basin passes through a filter or series of filters into a reservoir. A pump assembly is provided to permit pumping of the water in the reservoir to a water outlet.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.